


Paranoia

by CatyBolton



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Bad Ending, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, M/M, Murder
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/pseuds/CatyBolton
Summary: A breve história de um rei louco e de seu conselheiro.“Paranoia: Patologia. Doença mental que se manifesta por desconfiança, conceito exagerado de si mesmo e desenvolvimento progressivo de idéias de reivindicação, perseguição e grandeza.”





	Paranoia

O salão era extravagante em todos os sentidos da palavra.

As colunas, as arquitraves e todas as quatro paredes eram talhadas com uma fina camada uniforme de ouro, os desenhos esculpidos nas colunas seguiam o padrão em espiral com folhas de videira, diversos tipos de flores e outras formas. Davam a impressão correta de riqueza. Grandes e bonitas janelas ficavam entre uma coluna e outra, o que, de dia, proporcionava ao salão ficar mais iluminado e brilhante do que já era apenas com a luz das velas dos castiçais e lustres de cristal. O teto era alto e liso, um ou mais artistas haviam dedicado muito tempo para fazer a gigante pintura naturalista de um céu, nuvens, aves e um exército de anjos que se propagava por qualquer direção que se olhasse, segurando armas, instrumentos musicais e vestindo mantos azuis, rosas ou brancos. O piso era de uma madeira exótica e branca, tão branca e limpa que, se alguém olhasse para baixo, poderia ver o reflexo de tudo, como em um verdadeiro espelho.

Aquele era, sem dúvidas, um dos cômodos mais belos do palácio inteiro e, na opinião de Butters, perfeito para impressionar os convidados.

Na parede oposta à única porta, sentado em um trono entalhado em ouro, com estofado vermelho, estava Eric Theodore Cartman, o rei do Sul.

— Por que você convidou o Broflovski, Butters? – O rei perguntou de repente, descontente. Ele usava um colete de veludo vermelho com diversos detalhes dourados bordados próximos aos botões. Por cima, havia um casaco vermelho, com desenhos semelhantes nas mangas, também dourados. A calça marrom ia até o joelho, as meias brancas protegiam as canelas e, nos pés, havia um par de sapatos com salto baixo, pretos. Mas, entre todas aquelas vestes, o que mais chamava atenção era a coroa com pedras preciosas vermelhas e azuis, provavelmente o objeto mais valioso do salão inteiro.

— O senhor me mandou chamar todos, e o Kyle comprou o título de barão recentemente. – Butters tentou justificar, porque era verdade. O modelo das roupas dele era bem diferente das do rei. Um casaco de cetim sem grandes detalhes, tingido de azul claro e abotoado até a cintura, com uma camisa branca por baixo e babados de renda nos punhos e na frente. – Achei que realmente eram todos.

Cartman olhou na direção de Butters por um momento e o loiro tentou adivinhar se era porque havia o chamado de senhor, ou porque estava perdendo a paciência. Talvez um pouco dos dois.

— Eu quero o dinheiro dele, não a companhia. – O rei bebeu o resto do vinho, endireitou a postura no trono e entregou a taça vazia para o seu único conselheiro sem realmente ver o que o que fazia. Por muito pouco, a peça prateada não foi parar no chão.

Uma dúzia de casais dançava por todo o salão ao som da música produzida pelos violinos dos três músicos em um dos cantos, com uma sincronia que parecia perfeita. Outras pessoas conversavam alto entre si, algumas sentadas em sofás, bebiam e comiam com fartura. Vestidos de todas as cores, com bordados diversos, e saias volumosas, assim como os coletes e casacos chiques, eram como um complemento do ambiente. Como se a cena fosse uma pintura.

O baile era em homenagem ao aniversário de vinte e quatro anos, e também aos dez anos desde que Eric havia se tornado rei.

Temido por todos, o rei Cartman governava o Reino do Sul como um completo tirano desde que a mãe, Liane, morreu por alguma enfermidade sem cura, quando era apenas um garoto de quatorze anos. Na infância, Eric recebeu toda uma educação voltada para ser rei, todos os seus antigos professores eram ótimos, mas ele nunca foi uma criança muito compreensiva sobre o que não queria fazer e foi bastante mimado.

Depois que a mãe morreu, o príncipe ficou de luto por exatos trintas dias, confinado no próprio quarto sem falar propriamente com ninguém, enquanto a corte e os antigos conselheiros da rainha decidiam o que viria a seguir, pois, aparentemente, o garoto ainda era muito jovem para governar.

No trigésimo primeiro dia, Eric chamou o futuro conselheiro para o seu quarto, era a primeira vez em um mês inteiro que ele falava diretamente com alguém e isso deixou todos aliviados, especialmente o próprio solicitado. Mas assim que o loiro entrou e fechou a porta, o príncipe – em um futuro próximo, rei – começou com uma das suas paranoias, aquelas que só confiava em Butters para escutar.

_Eles estão tramando para me tirar do trono, não estão, Butters? Eles devem achar que eu sou muito idiota para deixar isso acontecer! A minha mãe era a rainha, e agora eu sou o rei! Vou expulsar todos esses merdas e você vai me ajudar, Butters, eu posso confiar em você, não posso?_

A verdade era que ele não precisava nem perguntar.

O discurso que Eric deu para a guarda real foi inspirador e convenceu os homens a expulsarem e matarem todos da corte que ele considerasse uma ameaça. Depois disso, a grande maioria dos nobres não questionou mais a autoridade de um adolescente de quatorze anos, mas começaram aqueles rumores de que ele era um garoto louco e sanguinário. Alguns deles se mantinham até hoje e, em partes, não eram mentiras. De qualquer modo, desde então Eric governava e Leopold Stotch era o seu braço direito.

Os nobres da Stotch e os Cartman eram aliados há tanto tempo que os feitos que as duas famílias conquistaram juntas entraram para os livros de história. E os dois, Eric e Butters, também se conheciam há muito tempo, desde a infância. Por causa de uma tradição, Butters foi mandado por seus pais, quando tinha apenas sete anos, para ser o escudeiro do rei Jack e, por consequência, passou muito tempo fazendo companhia e brincando com o jovem príncipe.

O rei morreu dois anos depois, mas, mesmo assim, Butters continuou morando no castelo e até hoje não entendia por quê. No começo sentiu falta dos pais e continuou sentindo por bastante tempo, mas, apesar de tudo, acabou se adaptando à situação toda.

E, depois de tanto tempo, o loiro já conhecia Cartman muito bem e sabia, apenas com um olhar, que ele estava entediado. Tinha certeza de que ele se divertiria muito mais bebendo sozinho do que no meio de um baile, com pessoas que não gostava. Mas essa era uma daquelas formalidades, tradições, que simplesmente eram necessárias.

Na realidade, se o rei realmente quisesse, o baile acabaria ali mesmo e disso ninguém ousava duvidar. Com toda a honestidade do mundo, Butters ainda não havia conseguido pensar em uma justificativa para isso ainda não ter acontecido.

Conhecia Eric, mas não sabia o que ele estava esperando.

— Não pensei que ele fosse mesmo aparecer...

— Não foi totalmente ruim, Butters. – O rei fez um gesto com a mão, chamando um dos servos que serviam vinho e logo depois pegando a taça de volta das mãos do conselheiro. – Mantenha os amigos perto e os inimigos mais ainda, não é mesmo?

— Claro.

O motivo que fazia Kyle ser um inimigo Butters não entendia, mesmo assim concordou. Porque Eric tinha aquele jeito persuasivo e passava aquela impressão de que compreendia todas as coisas no mundo. O que nem sempre era verdade e, pelo menos disso, Butters sabia, então se permitiu duvidar:

— Mas por que ele seria um inimigo?

No primeiro momento ele foi ignorado, Cartman estava concentrado demais nos próprios pensamentos. Com a taça cheia novamente, até mais ou menos na metade, o rei aproximou a borda dos lábios e deu o primeiro gole. Olhos castanhos percorreram cada canto do salão uma última vez, atentos a cada detalhe, procurando por alguém ou alguma coisa. Havia um pouco de nervosismo nos gestos dele, como se esperasse por algo e não soubesse quando esse algo iria chegar.

— Eu desconfio dele.

A questão era: de quem presente naquele salão ele não desconfiava, nem que fosse um pouco? Qual a pessoa que o rei considerava digna de confiança? Existia mesmo alguém assim? De uns anos até o presente, não havia outro ser no mundo que vivesse em mais estado de alerta que Eric, algumas vezes ele simplesmente agia como se a qualquer momento tudo ao seu redor fosse desabar. Às vezes, Butters até mesmo se questionava se o rei confiava totalmente nele como dizia. De qualquer jeito, gostava de pensar que sim.

— De repente um judeu se interessar por um assunto que não seja ganhar dinheiro, mas gastar, nunca é um bom sinal.

— Não sei se ele comprou um título só para gastar dinheiro...

— Nem eu, Butters.

O jeito que Eric falou fez Butters virar a cabeça e olhá-lo por rápidos instantes. Ele realmente estava desconfiando de alguma coisa, e não havia falado para Butters.

  


**2.**

Tarde da noite, quando a Lua estava no alto do céu, os convidados no salão começaram a se dispersar porque, àquela altura da madrugada, todos já estavam cansados ou bêbados demais para continuar.

No castelo, havia quartos para acomodar todos tranquilamente e ainda sobraria meia dúzia deles, provavelmente mais, porque alguns convidados preferiram ir embora logo, para chegar às suas casas cedo. Ou apenas sair logo daquele castelo em que tantos outros haviam morrido pelas ordens do rei. Os anos passavam e os rumores pioravam. Eric Cartman não era muito popular.

Vendo o rei andar de um lado para o outro do quarto – inquieto, aflito, agitado – Butters imaginava o porquê de as pessoas não gostarem muito de Eric. Além da arrogância e do jeito narcisista, havia aquela desconfiança, aquela suspeita, que afastava todos. Ninguém gostava de ser julgado e acusado, e mesmo que realmente não tivesse motivos, o rei achava todos. O que os outros nobres não faziam ideia era que esse sempre foi o jeito de Eric. Butters sabia disso, sempre soube, mas fazia muito tempo que não o via naquele estado.

— Butters, eu sei, eu tenho certeza que ele tá atrás de mim! – Eric falou de repente, acabando com o silêncio de um jeito quase grosseiro. Ele parou de andar e se virou para Butters, que no momento estava parado perto da porta. – Ele vai me matar!

— Quem, Eric?

— O Scott!

O loiro ainda abriu a boca para perguntar quem diabos era Scott, porém Cartman foi mais rápido e começou um dos longos e paranoicos monólogos que sempre dava quando não estava exatamente no melhor estado emocional:

— Um bastardo! Ele vai voltar e me matar, Butters! Porque o viadinho acha que tem mais direito à porra do trono do que eu! Um maldito bastardo! Quem caralhos ele pensa que é?! – O rei parecia certo do que falava e a raiva em cada sílaba era genuína. – Mas ele não vai conseguir nem chegar perto do castelo…

Quando Butters viu um sorriso tomar forma no rosto de Eric, soube que precisava interferir. Era um sorriso insano, um daqueles de quando ele ficava fora de si, completamente louco e paranoico. Eric provavelmente faria uma loucura, e Butters não sabia o que iria acontecer, porque era a primeira vez que o rei falava de um irmão bastardo tão diretamente, mesmo que Butters já tivesse ouvido falar dele. Apenas não estava esperando por aquilo.

— Tem certeza disso, Eric?

O sorriso de Cartman sumiu tão rapidamente quanto apareceu e ele voltou a atenção para a outra única pessoa do quarto.

— Não é óbvio?

— Na verdade…

— Butters, – Eric se aproximou de repente e segurou os ombros do loiro com as mãos grandes e pesadas. Havia tanta seriedade na postura dele, que Butters teve de parar de falar. – todas as pessoas que estavam na festa, não posso confiar em nenhuma delas e não duvido que meia dúzia me queria morto... Eu deveria me livrar de todos eles! Você é o único em que eu posso confiar.

O jovem Stotch ficava feliz quando Cartman dizia tão seriamente confiar nele, mas esse não era um bom momento. O rei parecia calmo, mas o jeito que ele falava sobre como todos o queriam morto não era o melhor dos sinais.

Era por isso que ele não dava muitas festas.

— Certo, – Butters tentou sorrir, mas saiu forçado. – o que nós vamos fazer?

Eric soltou os ombros do conselheiro e voltou para a atividade anterior de andar de um lado para o outro do quarto, pensando. Parecia um verdadeiro lunático. Butters temeu a resposta antes mesmo de escutá-la, pois, da última vez que eles tiveram uma conversa parecida, pessoas morreram. Sabia que tinha que pensar em algo, fazer alguma coisa para que o rei não tomasse nenhuma decisão insensata e ainda não sabia como, mas precisava ser rápido.

— Temos que começar com o Broflovski. – Cartman concluiu e parou novamente. – Ele é suspeito. Apareceu de uma hora para outra...

— Mas... – O loiro pensou em se aproximar do rei, mas o olhar que recebeu pelo questionamento não foi amigável. Ainda assim, continuou. – Não tem provas.

Não tinha provas mesmo, no fundo Eric sabia, mesmo assim não iria abaixar a guarda por um contratempo simples como aquele. Porque dentro da sua cabeça era óbvio que Kyle planejava alguma coisa, só precisava convencer os outros a pensarem da mesma forma, o que não devia ser muito difícil. E nem por um momento passou pela cabeça dele a possibilidade de que talvez, e só talvez, estivesse exagerando um pouco e aquilo fosse apenas paranoia. Claro que não, pois para o rei esse era um perigo tão real quanto uma doença, ou morrer em uma guerra, e o mínimo que ele poderia fazer para impedir alguma situação pior era se precaver.

Butters não concordava com nada disso.

— Por enquanto, Butters, logo você vai ver como eu estou certo.

  


**3.**

O salão onde foi o baile ficava muito diferente de dia. O brilho das paredes tinha uma coloração diferente com os raios do sol, parecia mil vezes mais dourado do que iluminado à luz de velas. De algum jeito, muito mais bonito. As janelas mostravam uma paisagem montanhosa, com neve por todo lado e mal dava para enxergar o chão, porque o castelo tinha sido construído há muito tempo, na costa, quase no topo, de uma montanha de difícil acesso, gelada todos os dias do ano. Butters não conseguia nem imaginar o que a pessoa que planejou o castelo estava pensando para fazer tudo daquele jeito, mas a vista das janelas era incrível ao ponto de tirar o fôlego.

Só que, no momento, não passou pela cabeça de Butters contemplar de novo, como se fosse a primeira vez, como aquele cenário passava a sensação de que ele conseguiria ver a borda do mundo se olhasse por tempo o suficiente. Assim que entrou, a atenção do loiro se voltou completamente para um Eric estático na frente da janela, que ficava mais ou menos no meio do salão, olhando para a paisagem. Passava a impressão de que estava realmente admirando-a.

Se ele estava mesmo concentrado em nada mais além das montanhas, Butters não se importou. Os nobres estavam profundamente insatisfeitos sobre as ordens do rei de trancar os portões e de proibir a saída ou a entrada de qualquer um do castelo, fosse a guarda real, os funcionários ou os outros nobres. A verdade era que todos estavam com medo, Butters incluso. Não sabia o que Eric faria a seguir, tinha receio de descobrir e a preocupação sobre a situação toda era gigante.

— Eric, por favor, todos estão insistindo…

Cartman não deu sinais de que havia escutado, continuou parado na frente da janela com as mãos atrás das costas, sem mudar o foco da sua atenção nem por um momento, e o loiro só não insistiu porque o salão estava silencioso e vazio demais. A resposta demorou cerca de dez segundos, foi simples, direta e não resolveu nenhum dos problemas com que Butters estava precisando lidar:

— Uma pena que eu não me importo, não é?

Ele coçou a parte debaixo do queixo, com desinteresse. O conselheiro deu alguns passos nervosos para perto do rei, parando em um ângulo em que também conseguia ver a paisagem panorâmica. Quando pensou em alguma resposta, o rei já havia começado a falar mais uma vez:

— A nossa segurança aqui é mais importante do que o que esses merdas querem. Preciso garantir que nenhum deles vai fazer nada para me prejudicar, Butters, você sabe que metade deles não estão nada felizes em me ver aqui, em me ver vivo.

Butters pensou em falar que talvez fosse melhor chutar todos para fora do castelo, dos muros, para onde ninguém pudesse atingi-lo diretamente. Falar que, agora que todos estavam dentro, enfurecidos e com medo, os riscos de alguma coisa ruim acontecer aumentavam de um jeito preocupante. A não ser que o rei quisesse… _Oh não._

— Eric, você não quer matar ninguém... Certo?

— Sendo honesto, essa não é uma ideia ruim.

_Não, não, não!_

— Você não pode fazer isso, Eric! – Pela primeira vez em muito tempo o loiro se permitiu falar um pouco mais alto, se exaltar, porque com Eric tinha aquela liberdade e naquela altura só queria enfiar alguma razão na cabeça dele. – Não tem provas! Pelo amor de Deus, não quero nem imaginar o que vai acontecer se isso, mais uma vez-

— Cala a boca, Butters. – O jeito que Cartman interrompeu Butters, sem nem olhar no seu rosto, fez subir uma raiva no loiro, mas essa raiva passou bem rápido e foi substituída por angústia. – Pensei que você soubesse, mas os mortos não confessam. Precisamos interrogar todos, porque nenhum morto consegue falar onde o Scott tá.

Se alguém tivesse escutado aquela conversa, sem sombra de dúvidas coisas muito ruins iriam acontecer. Não dava para saber se havia outra pessoa escutando atrás da porta. Na realidade, Butters ainda não tinha raciocinado sobre os perigos de estar discutindo um assunto como aquele na situação atual. Fazia anos que o castelo não estava tão cheio de pessoas que possuíam outros importantes títulos de nobreza, sendo ou não apoiadores da coroa. Mais ou menos dez anos.

Felizmente, ninguém além dos dois – e dos fantasmas espalhados pelo castelo – escutou o que o rei disse. Mas Butter sentiu uma onda de desespero quando ouviu a porta abrir, finalmente tomando consciência do quanto a conversa anterior era perigosa em tantos sentidos. De como Eric teve sorte de ninguém ter entrado momentos antes. Eles invadiram o aposento bruscamente, sem sequer bater na porta ou avisar verbalmente. A primeira pessoa que o loiro viu foi Clyde, mas quem teve a primeira palavra foi Craig:

— Majestade – Havia um discreto tom de escárnio no modo de tratamento e também no jeito que ele se curvou. – Não tenho certeza se o seu conselheiro lhe avisou, mas bastantes pessoas estão incomodadas com a sua decisão.

— Sim, eu tenho noção disso. – Enfim Cartman tirou a atenção das montanhas, apenas para olhar todos com desinteresse, mantendo a postura impecável, o queixo erguido e as mãos atrás das costas. – E, perdão pelo inconveniente, – Havia tanto sarcasmo naquelas palavras que era quase algo tocável. – mas os portões ficarão fechados.

Assim que terminou, Cartman se virou de volta para a janela e deu alguns passos para perto dela. Destrancou e puxou as duas portas para o lado de dentro. Com a janela aberta, o vento gélido das montanhas invadiu o salão instantaneamente, e era tão gelado que Butters sentiu como se facas estivessem cortando o seu rosto. Só que o rei, diferente de todos os outros presentes, não se mostrou estar realmente afetado pelo frio, mas olhou para o precipício mortal e cheio de neve por vários segundos. Ninguém ousou falar nada durante todo o tempo.

— É uma queda bem longa, não é? – O rei comentou casualmente, como se estivesse falando do clima. Ele se virou e ofereceu um sorriso a todos, um sorriso dissimulado e com o olhar cheio de desprezo. – Mas se vocês, cavalheiros, estiverem mesmo com tanta pressa de sair, podem sair por aqui.

Eric falava sério, havia deboche e desprezo, porém nenhum tom de brincadeira, quando ele sugeriu que a morte era a única saída do castelo. No fundo, Butters não havia ficado surpreso, nem chocado… A verdade era que não esperava nada muito diferente vindo dele. Mesmo assim, escutar daquele jeito conseguiu deixá-lo sem reação. E preocupado, muito preocupado. Os dois outros presentes estavam tão chocados quanto o conselheiro, certamente mais, porque nenhum deles realmente conhecia o rei.

— Você é louco...

O homem que deixou isso escapar um pouco alto demais foi alvo do olhar do rei. A realidade era que ninguém presente – fora o rei, ele era mesmo louco – pensava muito diferente, mas Clyde foi o único a expressar abertamente esse pensamento. Vários passos, no mínimo meia dúzia, separavam Eric Cartman de fazer algo ruim e isso definitivamente não era o suficiente, porque ele não precisava de muito além das próprias mãos e de uma janela aberta. A queda faria o resto.

Levou alguns segundos antes de alguma coisa acontecer, mas o resto foi rápido até demais. Clyde mal teve tempo de pensar em alguma reação antes de Cartman segurá-lo pela gola do casaco chique e empurrá-lo, jogá-lo, janela abaixo.

  


**4.**

Eric não deveria ter feito aquilo, não deveria ter feito nada daquilo. O próprio rei não parecia ter noção disso, estava tranquilo demais. Mas seu conselheiro não. Já fazia quase duas semanas e as coisas estavam longe de melhorar.

Primeiro, ter assassinado Clyde não foi a melhor das escolhas. Segundo, manter Craig Tucker como prisioneiro por supostamente tentar matar o rei era algo justo, mas a única prova era a palavra de Cartman, e agora mais ninguém confiava nele. Não foram atitudes sensatas, não era bom para a coroa e Butters realmente tentou intervir, mas não adiantou de nada porque Eric não estava o escutando mais. Não que antes escutasse muito, a verdade era que ele sempre fazia o que queria e quando queria, mas pelo menos dava ouvidos aos conselhos do loiro antes de decidir, no final das contas, fazer a mesma merda de qualquer jeito.

— Sabe, Butters, eu sinto que estamos indo pelo caminho certo. Pegando as pessoas certas.

As estantes ao redor eram altas, chegavam até o teto e eram repletas de livros. O lugar de modo geral era amplo, exagerado. As velas nos castiçais e candelabros não iluminavam tudo completamente, dando um aspecto um pouco sombrio ao ambiente. Todas as cortinas estavam fechadas e do lado de fora só havia neve e escuridão. Mesmo que as velas colocadas aqui e ali não fossem o suficiente, eram o único meio de iluminar o local.

O rei estava confortavelmente sentado em uma das cadeiras com acolchoado marrom, lendo um livro à luz do castiçal de três velas, como se nada demais tivesse acontecido nos últimos dias e nem estivesse acontecendo naquele exato momento. Como se a coroa não fosse pressionada cada dia mais a soltar o conde Tucker e as pessoas, igualmente e de todas as classes, não estivessem cada vez mais insatisfeitas com o governo.

Butters temia profundamente o futuro.

— Eu não sinto isso, Eric.

Cartman realmente tirou a sua atenção do livro e voltou os olhos para o conselheiro sentado na cadeira do lado oposto, que, ao seu lado, tinha a mesma mesa e o mesmo castiçal dourado com três velas usadas para facilitar a leitura, como se fosse um reflexo. Não demorou mais do que alguns segundos para o rei dar um daqueles sorrisos discretos cheios de malícia e zombaria que, às vezes, parecia ser a única forma que ele sabia sorrir.

— Tem mais alguém em mente, Butters? – Ele havia entendido errado, no mínimo quis entender assim.

— Não é isso, Eric. – Butters estava um pouco nervoso, mas precisava confronta-lo porque a situação toda estava muito perto de ficar insustentável. – Eu estou preocupado com tudo, com você. As pessoas não estão felizes, não sei o que vai acontecer se continuar assim...

— Nada vai acontecer. – O sorriso sumiu rápido depois de tudo que o conselheiro falou. Agora o rei estava insatisfeito, não queria escutar nada daquilo, porque tinha certeza de que nada iria acontecer. Mas o loiro não compartilhava da mesma opinião. – Se alguém tentasse qualquer coisa, você sabe que não iria durar muito tempo.

Claro que não iria, até porque Cartman não pensaria nem uma vez antes de condenar à morte todos os envolvidos em uma revolução ou no que fosse. As pessoas realmente só estavam caladas por causa do medo, Butters viu isso no dia em que o rei ordenou o massacre de todos dentro do castelo. Mas o medo não fazia todas as pessoas reagirem da mesma forma, porque havia quem pensasse que matar antes de ser morto era a melhor solução. Claro que o castelo era seguro, porém somente isso não era o suficiente para livrar Butters da sombra de preocupação que habitava os seus pensamentos.

— Mesmo assim. – Butters insistiu, porque sentiu que era necessário. Porque, na verdade, não tinha muito mais o que pudesse fazer. – Eric, você deveria repensar sobre Craig.

— Por que, exatamente? – A pergunta retórica fez o loiro respirar fundo de decepção. – O filho da puta tentou me matar, você viu, Butters. É mais do que justo que ele apodreça em uma cela. Ele não merece nem a minha misericórdia por não tê-lo ordenado imediatamente à morte.

Eric fechou o livro esquecido e colocou-o na mesinha redonda. Aquela conversa o tinha feito perder completamente a vontade de ler. Butters olhava para as próprias mãos, batendo uma na outra devagar. Era uma espécie de tique que se manifestava quando ele ficava muito nervoso ou assustado. Tinha isso desde muito pequeno e nunca conseguiu se livrar da mania. Não sabia mais o que fazer e não estava otimista quanto às decisões do rei. Simplesmente tinha tudo para dar errado.

Ele pegou o livro de volta e levantou, andou para perto das estantes e procurou um espaço para guardá-lo. Não dava para ver muito bem por causa da iluminação desigual por todo o cômodo. Em que alguns pontos, havia uma penumbra, enquanto, em outros, dava até para ver as cores das capas dos livros.

— Mas por que você está falando essas coisas?

Butters não se levantou da cadeira imediatamente, mas ficou observando o rei de onde estava, agora realmente confuso. Que pergunta era aquela, o tom de acusação que ele usou e por que tão de repente? Lembrou-se de várias vezes em que o rei falou exatamente daquela forma, mas sempre direcionada a outras pessoas.

— Estou tentando te ajudar. – Finalmente levantou-se do assento e se aproximou de Cartman, que ainda procurava um lugar para encaixar o livro, sem a menor paciência. Parecia estar começando a ficar irritado, mas Butters não teve certeza se era especificamente com o livro. Ele praticamente rosnou de impaciência e lhe entregou o livro quando Butters estava perto o suficiente. O loiro conseguiu guardá-lo com alguma facilidade na prateleira debaixo.

— Quando que soltar um assassino vai me ajudar em alguma coisa? – A suspeita no olhar dele era intimidante e especialmente ofensiva. Butters sentiu uma súbita vontade de recuar. – O que você quer tentando me fazer soltar o filho da puta? Devo me preocupar com algo, Butters?

— N-não, claro que não… – Aquelas acusações mal disfarçadas de perguntas fora, o suficiente para deixá-lo desconfortável e um pouco zangado. Um pouco não, bastante, para falar a verdade. – Esse é o problema, você se preocupa demais com o que não deve! Vê coisas onde não tem absolutamente nada!

Butters apertou as mãos em punhos com alguma força, olhou Eric e esperou qualquer reação dele por vários segundos. A maneira como olhava na sua direção, até mesmo o jeito como ele bufou, eram ultrajantes, porque o loiro sentia que estava sendo julgado, analisado de um jeito desagradável. Cartman estava repleto de desconfiança, como se ele realmente fosse alguém que merecesse esse tratamento. Tudo isso, porque Butters questionou as decisões inconsequentes dele e falou que ele talvez devesse repensar algumas questões. Porque estava tentando aconselhá-lo. Apenas tentando fazer o que deveria ser a sua função.

Era um trabalho cansativo.

— De todo mundo, Butters, não esperava isso de você.

Houve quase trinta segundos de silêncio, e nesse tempo inteiro o loiro tentou entender do que diabos Cartman exatamente estava falando. Não conseguiu – ou talvez fingiu não entender, porque estava simplesmente indignado demais, zangado demais – e perguntou:

— Perdão?

— Eu sabia que alguma coisa estava errada, entende? Senti, na verdade já sentia há muito tempo, que deveria tomar cuidado e é isso que estou tentando fazer. – Butters sentiu vontade de rir, mas se conteve. Ele estava sendo muitas coisas, muitas coisas mesmo e cuidadoso definitivamente não era uma delas. – Quando você me ajudou a me livrar de todos aqueles filhos da puta, realmente senti que podia confiar em você, Butters… Acho que eu estava errado-

Um tapa.

Butters levantou a mão e desferiu um tapa forte, cheio de ressentimento, de raiva e repleto de indignação, que calou Eric Cartman na mesma hora e, por causa do quanto foi inesperado, fez o rosto dele inclinar alguns centímetros para o lado. Um ato impulsivo, que surpreendeu ambos de maneiras diferentes. O rei ficou completamente sem reação, e conselheiro, por um momento, não acreditou que havia mesmo feito aquilo, parecia ser apenas uma fantasia da sua mente. Mas não era, era muito real, a mão direita de Butters ardia e ele estava indignado demais para conseguir se arrepender.

**5.**

Leopold lembrava um pouco do dia que ganhou o apelido de Butters. Foi depois de três meses vivendo no castelo, na época em que ainda chorava de saudades da mãe e sentia falta do pai o ensinando a usar arco e flecha. Um dos cavaleiros do rei Jack fez uma piada, um trocadilho com o seu sobrenome, porque ele estava triste. _Butterstotch_. A realidade era que não conseguia se lembrar exatamente de como foi a piada e nem riu tanto assim, mas o jovem príncipe gostou tanto dela que, daquele dia em diante, passou a falar com o loiro sempre pelo apelido. Butters nunca se incomodou, até gostava que Eric o chamasse assim.

Era tudo mais simples quando eram crianças de oito, nove anos correndo pelo castelo e brincando, quando parecia que o tempo nunca iria passar, quando não tinham responsabilidades ou obrigações. Sentia saudades do passado, porque se sentia tão mais velho do que realmente era.

A sala do trono costumava ser um lugar claro, Butters lembrava que o rei Jack passava muito tempo ali, eventualmente a rainha Liane também. Mas, naquele dia, as cortinas estavam fechadas e as chamas das velas bruxulentas. Havia muito pó para todo lado, como se ninguém limpasse o cômodo há muito tempo. E tinha aquela melancolia no ar, bem parecida com o que sentiu durante meses, anos, após Cartman juntar e matar todos os nobres dentro daquele mesmo lugar, como se os fantasmas de todas aquelas pessoas mortas ainda habitassem o local. Butters só estava lá porque as portas do cômodo eram as mais grossas e resistentes de todo o castelo.

As pessoas haviam mesmo se juntado exatamente como o conselheiro previu. O rei tinha passado dos limites há muito tempo e o medo era tanto, e tão profundo, que agora a melhor opção parecia ser tirar Eric de dentro da fortaleza e cortar sua cabeça. Um cerco ao redor do castelo tinha se formado há meses e, contra todas as chances, sobrevivido ao frio das montanhas tempo o suficiente para deixar o rei de mãos atadas. A comida dentro do castelo havia acabado, os guardas estavam famintos e, por consequência, a defesa fraca. Eles não aguentariam sequer um ataque, Butters tinha certeza.

Não existia mais esperança de reverter a situação.

Quando Eric entrou e fechou a porta pesada tão rápido, com tanta violência e visualmente tão nervoso, Butters teve certeza que eles iriam morrer. Por isso não compreendeu quando o rei arrancou o castiçal prateado da mesa ao lado do trono e empurrou a lateral daquele objeto tão pesado, que parecia preso ao chão de pedra polida. Não se moveu mais do que três centímetros para frente, mas foi o suficiente para que enxergasse que havia algo que não conhecia.

— O que você está fazendo?!

— Você vai me ajudar, ou vai ficar parado que nem a porra de uma mula?! – Ele gritou e chutou a mesinha com força o suficiente para que ela quebrasse no chão. Estava completamente fora de si, totalmente louco, mas agora olhava na direção do loiro com as mãos tremendo. Havia medo ali, mas pressa também. – Eles vão atacar, Butters, e nenhum de nós vai sobreviver se ficarmos aqui dentro. Agora, me ajuda com essa merda, é a nossa única chance!

Com duas pessoas – mesmo que os braços de Butters fossem magros e não muito fortes –, empurrar o trono e revelar um túnel estreito, uma passagem secreta escura que fedia a mofo e poeira, não foi tão difícil assim.

Não era um local que parecia ser agradável – muito pelo contrário, não dava nem para ver o fundo do túnel naquele breu –, e o loiro normalmente se sentiria intimidado com o desconhecido... Também havia alguma coisa sombria na brisa gelada que vinha dali... Porém, ele não demorou em entender o rei, em entender como aquele era o único caminho viável de escapatória. Perguntou-se como Cartman sabia daquilo, mas não era importante agora. Antes, tinha certeza de que iria morrer e não queria que isso acontecesse. Aquela parecia ser a única chance.

Cartman ia puxá-lo pelo braço para que ele entrasse logo, mas Butters se livrou no último segundo:

— Espera! Nós precisamos salvar as pessoas, Eric!

— Não, nós não precisamos! – O rei segurou o seu braço novamente, mais forte. Butters não conseguiu se livrar uma segunda vez. – Puta que pariu, Butters, não temos tempo para isso! Por que você acha que eu te mandei ficar aqui, para começar? Só você me importa! Só a gente importa...

Cartman não parecia querer ou esperar uma resposta. Butters escutou gritos e outros sons ao longe, mas não tão longe assim, sons desagradáveis, que estavam perto o suficiente para lhe fazer sentir medo. Não ofereceu resistência quando Eric levou ambos para dentro da passagem e entregou o castiçal nas suas mãos, tratando logo depois de fechar o que o loiro sabia agora que era uma porta. Uma das três velas tinha apagado em algum momento e Butters se sentia um pouco mal por estar, mesmo naquelas condições, feliz com o que Eric falou.

Durante todo o caminho, íngreme e cheio de escadas, os únicos barulhos eram dos passos no chão gelado de pedra. Nenhum dos homens parecia disposto a conversar e nem estavam em uma situação boa para isso. Butters teve a impressão de ter escutado algo além de passos, mas, como Eric não demonstrou o mesmo, achou que era apenas coisa da sua cabeça. Ainda sentia medo demais, não dava para confiar nos próprios sentidos.

Aos poucos, depois de horas, na verdade, o ambiente mudou. As paredes ficaram mais grosseiras, o chão mais irregular e menos inclinado, com mais terra úmida do que pedra. Quando pensou em perguntar onde aquele caminho levava, quando suas pernas doíam demais pelo esforço que não era acostumado a fazer, Butters teve a impressão de ver uma fresta com luz. Com Cartman na frente, não teve certeza. Viu-o empurrar com as mãos um pedaço de madeira que lembrava, e no passado foi mesmo, uma porta. O vento frio e cortante invadiu rapidamente o local, quase tão rápido quanto a claridade do sol. Do lado de fora, havia uma floresta de pinheiros coberta por um manto de neve, uma parte deserta, onde só a natureza habitava. Muito abaixo e longe de onde levantaram o cerco ao redor do castelo.

Butters mal podia acreditar que tinha mesmo descido a montanha inteira. Agora todas as preocupações pareciam tão distantes que ele sentiu vontade de rir, nem mesmo o cansaço incomodava mais.

— Onde nós estamos?

— Perto o suficiente de uma vila, se tudo der certo escapamos lá. – Eric caminhou para fora e largou o candelabro na neve, como se esquecesse da existência dele. Butters estava logo atrás. A conversa continuou enquanto eles andavam, porque do lado de fora finalmente parecia que podiam falar. – Você acha que eu fiquei esse tempo inteiro sem fazer nada, sem me preparar?

— Como…?

— Eu tenho os meus meios, Butters.

Pensou em perguntar sobre esses meios, mas, apesar de tudo, não duvidava de Cartman. Não caminharam por muito mais tempo, apenas o suficiente para que ficassem um pouco mais para dentro da floresta. O rei parou subitamente de andar e se virou para o conselheiro, que parou um instante depois. Mesmo sem realmente mudar a postura, Butters sentiu que ele estava calmo, tinha algo de sereno na imagem cercada daquela paisagem branca.

Não reparou quando Eric se aproximou e também não achou estranho quando ele segurou a sua mão, mas a surpresa sobre o beijo foi verdadeira. Durou poucos segundos, mal teve tempo de raciocinar direito. Cartman o encarava profundamente e, de repente, sorriu.

Aquele foi o sorriso mais bonito que Butters viu na vida.

— Sabe Butters, – Eric começou, falando com a maior naturalidade do mundo. – acabei de perceber que eu te amo-

Foi Butters que beijou dessa vez, de um jeito mais apaixonado, interrompendo o outro no meio da frase. Também o amava, muito e há tanto tempo, e estava feliz demais, por Deus, não se lembrava da última vez que havia ficado tão feliz. Parecia que, finalmente, tudo estava certo.

Nenhum deles poderia se preparar para o que viria a seguir.

Foi tão rápido e tão súbito, a dor que Butters sentiu no ombro e espalhou por todo o tronco, era diferente e muito pior do que qualquer outra dor que já tinha experimentado na vida. Gritou quando a lâmina saiu. Sentiu o corte profundo na carne entre o pescoço e o ombro pulsando, suas forças falharam. Eric o segurou imediatamente e falou alguma coisa que não conseguiu compreender. De repente apareceu muito sangue, sangue nas suas mãos, respingos no rosto de Eric e nas roupas dos dois. Segurou o casaco que Eric usava, o medo voltou com força e estava muito mais real que antes. Só conseguiu fazê-lo com uma das mãos, a outra estava simplesmente fraca demais e, puta merda, doía tanto.

Havia outra pessoa ali? Desde quando? Mal conseguia pensar. Estava tão fraco, temia tanto por Eric. Tudo doía. Sentia como se fosse morrer, mas não queria morrer. Estava com tanto medo, parecia que o sentimento devorava a sua alma.

Eric não o soltou e Butters teve a impressão de ver ele chorar, mas não teve certeza. Só tinha certeza da dor. Queria ver a sua mãe uma última vez, queria ficar com Eric-

Até que tudo ficou escuro.

— Butters, eu estou mandando você falar comigo! Olhe para mim! – Cartman gritou com raiva e chacoalhou Butters violentamente, de repente os olhos dele haviam se focado em um ponto, de repente ele parou de respirar. Agora o rei tremia com o sangue do conselheiro em suas mãos e roupas. Não quis acreditar. – Você não pode morrer!

Há alguns passos de distância, com uma espada longa suja de sangue e vestindo os restos das suas antigas roupas, que agora eram trapos sujos e leves demais para o frio, estava Craig Tucker. Cartman deitou o corpo de Butters na neve, com cuidado, como se ele ainda estivesse vivo, levantou e finalmente olhou direto para o conde. E só Deus sabia o quando queria agarrar o pescoço dele com as mãos e matá-lo, o quanto queria pegar aquela maldita espada e estripá-lo.

Como diabos ele conseguiu sair?! Deveria tê-lo matado antes, por que caralhos não fez isso mesmo?! Craig sorriu, havia algo de doentio no sorriso dele, alguma coisa que Cartman só conseguia reconhecer em si mesmo.

Ao longe escutou cavalos se aproximando, mas não deu a devida atenção.

— Isso foi pelo Clyde, seu filho da puta.

**6.**

Cartman sentia falta de ser chamado de Eric. Era o seu nome, mas não foram muitas pessoas que já chamaram o rei assim. Apenas seu pai e sua mãe no pouco tempo que viveu com os dois. Butters também lhe chamava pelo nome, sempre, mas ele também estava morto. Butters estava morto. Sentia vontade de vomitar sempre que se lembrava disso, mas não comia decentemente há dias. Butters estava morto há quase cinco dias, deixado na floresta, _será que animais haviam se alimentado da carne dele?_

Não parava de pensar naquelas coisas, mas Kyle Broflovski, falando em voz alta todos os nomes, todas as mortes das quais Cartman era responsável, estava tirando sua atenção. Sempre desconfiou dele, nunca se podia confiar em judeus. Todos aqueles pobres amontoados na praça também não ajudavam, eles faziam barulho demais, xingavam e vaiavam demais. Queria poder queimar todos, toda aquela vila suja, mas suas mãos estavam literalmente atadas.

O carrasco do lado, usando aquela máscara de pano negra e com um machado grande em mãos, deixava Cartman com mais medo do que gostaria. Preferia manter o olhar nas pessoas abaixo do palanque de madeira, em Kyle falando uma lista interminável de nomes – honestamente? Não lembrava nem da metade deles, mas não negava uma morte sequer. –, no céu cinzento ou nos flocos de neve caindo lentamente.

— E pelo crime de ter matado cada uma dessas pessoas inocentes, o rei Cartman deve morrer!

O povo gritou eufórico e Cartman quis mandar todos calarem a boca. Também sentiu vontade de mandar aquele maldito ruivo à merda só pelo olhar dele, só por ele existir. O carrasco lhe obrigou com o cabo da arma a se ajoelhar e depois abaixar a cabeça. Sua visão ficou limitada a apenas as tábuas de madeira, mas ainda via alguns flocos brancos caindo.

Pensou em Butters e se encheu de ódio, as lágrimas vieram e sequer percebeu. Queria ter aproveitado mais tempo com ele. Se existisse um Paraíso, Butters certamente estaria lá. Logo sentiu medo, não só da morte, mas pela certeza tão absoluta de que iria queimar no fogo do Inferno para sempre.

A última coisa que Eric Cartman pensou foi em como sentiria falta de Butters.


End file.
